


December 4th - Carols

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Wrapped in their best winter coats and standing in a pew in the very middle of the congregation, Bucky didn't bother to hide his eye-roll when Natasha slipped in next to him, reaching past him to snag Steve's unused hymn book before whispering "which page?".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	December 4th - Carols

Wrapped in their best winter coats and standing in a pew in the very middle of the congregation, Bucky didn't bother to hide his eye-roll when Natasha slipped in next to him, reaching past him to snag Steve's unused hymn book before whispering "which page?". 

"304" Bucky hissed in reply, batting away Steve's elbow when the blonde tried to nudge him into getting back to the singing, "what are you doing here Tasha?" 

Her raised eyebrow made it clear that he would have to wait for an answer, so he took the hint and turned his attention back to his own book, singing loudly enough for Steve to hear him clearly but not enough to gain anyone else's attention; a tactic he'd perfected sometime in the early 30s when Steve's lungs wouldn't let him fully participate, meaning Bucky was expected to do so enthusiastically, lest he fall victim to a Rogers' glare. 

When they took their seats for a series of readings, Bucky turned back to Natasha with an impatient "well?", receiving a small but authentic grin from the redhead in return.

Nat dipped her head close so she could whisper to him, "It's been..  _ a while _ since I came to church. But I figured if you could sit through a carol service and not get struck by lightning then maybe I could too."

Bucky chuckled under his breath, "I don't think Thor objects to us going to church" he teased, "besides you know I'm only here for Steve. And if you're waiting for an invite to go to Temple with me, you're gonna be waitin' a real long time."

"Hmm," Natasha mused, "I think Wanda wants to take Pietro to the synagogue near their new apartment..."

"Stop meddling Tasha" Bucky warned, softening his words with a smile. 

Splaying her hands out innocently, Natasha grinned wickedly, "I'm sure Rogers would go with you, wear a yarmulke..."

"He already has one" Bucky interrupted with another roll of his eyes, "a kid sent him a kippah with his shield on and he's been dying for a chance to wear it ever since." He trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, before glancing at Steve who was still focused on the service and then turning back to Nat, "I'll think about it."

"Good, now help me find the next song" she demanded, shoving her book his way.

Bucky flipped through for the next number, and couldn't stop the quiet huff of laughter, "you'll like this one, Steve gets very into it."

That gained the blonde's attention and Steve leaned over Bucky's shoulder to see the song in question before grinning brightly at Bucky and whispering "it's my favourite", pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek.

As the congregation stood and waited for the music to start again, Sam shuffled his way into their pew with a rushed whisper of "sorry I'm late, I got lost and had to ask a Santa for directions." 

"I have so many questions..." Bucky drawled, eyebrow raised.

Before Sam could reply, the organ rang out through the church and Steve burst into song next to them, causing Sam and Natasha to stare at him in shock, eyes wide and jaws lax, while Bucky just grinned, took a deep breath and joined in.

_ "Good King Wenceslas looked out _

_ On the Feast of Stephen _

_ When the snow lay roundabout _

_ Deep and crisp and even" _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging back to their house through the snow, Natasha broke the comfortable silence by asking "why is that your favourite carol?"

Steve grinned and said, "It's for Saint Stephen's Day, so it's basically my song!"

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
